


Wireless

by Lannakitty



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Kink, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She <i>should</i> have turned off the radio. She knew where this conversation was going, but she didn't. God help her, she couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wireless

**Author's Note:**

> _**Wireless, a Sheppard/Weir ficathon fic**_  
> **Title:** Wireless  
> ** Author:**[](http://lanna-kitty.livejournal.com/profile)[**lanna_kitty**](http://lanna-kitty.livejournal.com/)  
> **Summary:** She _should_ have turned off the radio. She knew where this conversation was going, but she didn't. God help her, she couldn't.  
> **Pairing:** John/Elizabeth  
> **Rating:** NC-17  
> **Warning:**: Smut.  
> **Spoilers:** None.  
> ** Recipient:** [](http://lone-pyramid.livejournal.com/profile)[**lone_pyramid**](http://lone-pyramid.livejournal.com/)  
> **Beta:** [](http://irony-rocks.livejournal.com/profile)[**irony_rocks**](http://irony-rocks.livejournal.com/) who is amazing for the speedy turnaround and awesome suggestions.  
> ** Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, I'm just playing with them for awhile.  
> ** Author's Notes**: Backup writing for [](http://lone-pyramid.livejournal.com/profile)[**lone_pyramid**](http://lone-pyramid.livejournal.com/). I hope you enjoy it! And uhh I think it's still your birthday somewhere on the planet? :) I saw your prompt and thought "Ohhhh I want to write that!"
> 
> **Request prompt:**   
> _Phone sex (i.e. headset/radio sex). established relationship. reasonably happy ending. *g*_

"So… what are you wearing?"

Elizabeth Weir bit the inside of her cheek to keep a calm mask smoothed over her features.

But John's lazy drawl continued, undaunted and unrepentant, "Oh, that's right. You're in a meeting with some stuffed shirts from the IOA. You're probably wearing a red top and grey pants? But what could Elizabeth Weir be wearing _under_ those clothes?"

She was going to kill him. Slowly. Painfully.

"Something silky," he said in her ear, his voice dropping in tone and timbre. Elizabeth suppressed a shudder. Except for the crackle of the radio, he could have been whispering in her ear.

"I didn't see you before I got up," he chastised gently. "You snuck out on me," he affected a hurt tone, and she could imagine his pout so clearly it was a little ridiculous. A picture sprang to mind - John nearby; that familiar tilt of his head; the way his eyes smirked at her more than his lips. And then his voice turned to pure sex again. "So I'll just have to guess. I bet it's the black one with the lace," he decided. "You always wear that one when you want to feel powerful. If Woolsey only knew."

Elizabeth could have turned off the radio. She _should_ have turned off the radio. She knew where this conversation was going, but she didn't. God help her, she couldn't.

"He'd probably agree to anything if he knew how your nipples looked behind the see-through black and the lace bits on the side."

Elizabeth politely inclined her head towards Ambassador Chen, feigning attention.

"I bet you have the black panties to match," John decided in her ear. "Think Chen would agree to whatever you wanted if she knew you were wearing a black thong under those boring pants?"

Elizabeth privately thought even if she walked in naked, Chen wouldn't break her stride for more IOA control. The woman was focused; freakishly so.

"Guess what I'm wearing?" he teased.

Elizabeth cleared her throat and managed an answer to the question Ambassador Chen posed, trying to ignore the dangerous voice in her ear. The voices of her better Angels could be drowned out by that voice, though. She spared a glance at the clock. She was stuck in this meeting for a bit longer if her previous meetings with IOA representatives were any way to judge.

"I'm wearing a towel," John taunted in her ear. "I'm relaxing on your bed," he added lightly. "I took a shower so I'm wet. How about you, Elizabeth?"

Not yet, but she was getting there.

"Elizabeth?"

The way he said her name - the way he only said it in bed - made her breath hitch slightly. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice. Elizabeth continued with the façade of composure, smiling and nodding as Woolsey elaborated his point.

This game was dangerous and the bastard was making her excited and she was trapped in this meeting and she was going to _kill him_ if she didn't die first.

"I'm thinking about you."

Elizabeth's mind took a detour before she firmly hauled it back on track. But the image of John lingered. She could hear the grin in his voice; picture the mischievous smile he wore when he played games like this with her. In her mind, his hand was fisted under the towel, moving slowly.

Elizabeth crossed her legs and leaned on one elbow. She heard a rustle of fabric over the radio.

"Towel's off," John informed her. "I'm sure this would be more exciting if I'd been wearing more clothes," he sighed dramatically. "I can picture taking off yours, though," he added.

Elizabeth knew she should turn her radio off right then, but his voice kept her from reaching for her earpiece, paralyzed by the imagery he was conjuring up.

"I'd start with the boots and socks. Get those out of the way first. Then I'd get rid of your radio. We wouldn't want to have anyone accidentally hear you scream over it."

_Oh God_, she thought. Woolsey looked at her curiously and she looked back, wondering what he was seeing.

"Then I'd go for your top and toss that aside. I'd lick you through the bra. The mesh and lace are silky, did you know that? The fabric smells like your perfume and your skin. It's a bit salty because you've been wearing it all day. Stuck in those boring negotiations with the IOA."

Elizabeth sat back in her seat, clasping her hands under her chin so her arms covered her breasts. She didn't really care for the two IOA representatives to see her aroused by the voice in her ear.

If her smile was a bit strained, she hoped Chen and Woolsey would think it was because of their demands. They were asking too much and likely, they knew it. She probably should know it too; she should pay attention.

"I'd lick the edge up your shoulder. You have great shoulders. Elegant. I love the freckles you try to hide. I'd kiss every freckle before tugging your bra down one shoulder. With my teeth."

She could almost feel the scrape of his teeth down her skin, and goose bumps arose against the phantom touch. Chen got up to run the projector. Woolsey was fiddling with his computer. Elizabeth's eyes slid closed momentarily. John was never getting a day off ever again.

"I'd slip the other side off and push it down so I could feel you. I love your breasts; the way you moan when I touch them. "I get hard when you moan like that," John's voice deep and gruff. She could tell he was becoming as aroused as she was by his play-by-play fantasy.

Chen had dimmed the lights and Woolsey was running the power point presentation. Elizabeth had seen this data before, she thought with annoyance. Still, she focused on it, trying to block out the words her lover whispered in her ear.

"The bra's off now. I'm pushing you back onto the bed and tugging off your pants."

Elizabeth glared at the pie chart representing manpower and dollars spent in Pegasus.

"I can smell you," John said. "Think Woolsey can from where you're sitting?"

Elizabeth surreptitiously glanced over at the IOA representative. He was focused on the computer screen. Elizabeth crossed her legs anyway.

"Why, Dr. Weir! You're not wearing any panties," John said with mock surprise.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip to keep from laughing and checked her watch. Chen had moved onto the next series of familiar slides which depicted the rotation of personnel she'd already sent back twice for changes and review.

"You're wet. I love that I can make you this wet and I've barely even touched you," John said over the radio.

Elizabeth squeezed her legs together a little tighter, trying to ease the tension she was beginning to feel.

"I think I'll go down on you because the small sounds you make are even better than when I'm licking your breasts."

Elizabeth rested her chin on one hand while Woolsey and Chen obliviously swapped places and continued their presentation.

"You like it when I brush over you with my thumbs. You always lift your hips and make that amazing sound."

Elizabeth forced herself to focus on the slides. The numbers were only slightly different than they had been the last time. Her finger anxiously tapped on the table as John began to describe how he was touching her. She quickly realized what she was doing and crossed her arms to stop making noise.

"I lick my way up to your clit. You do this little gasp when I do that. I worship that noise. You always have to grab something. The sheets, the pillow, the cushions, my hair…."

Elizabeth shook her head in response to the question Woolsey was asking her.

"I kinda like it when you grab my hair. I like making you lose control."

The lights came up and Elizabeth stood. The meeting was blissfully over.

"If I hum when I suck on your clit, I can make you scream my name."

_Oh, god._

"Dr. Weir, I hope we can come to some agreements this time," Mr. Woolsey said.

Elizabeth's smile was tight. "We'll see Mr. Woolsey. I'm not sure I agree with the numbers you've presented, but we'll discuss those in a bit. I think a short recess for lunch?"

"All right, we'll pick up the never-ending battle after lunch," Woolsey said with an amiable smile.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen Colonel Sheppard yet," Woolsey said conversationally as he shut down his laptop and the projector.

"Oh, I imagine he'll be coming shortly," Elizabeth said. In her ear John groaned, though she wasn't certain if it was because of the pun or because of the gauntlet she'd just tossed down. "I have some things I need to take care of. If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course."

* * *

 

He hadn't expected to get hard from just talking to Elizabeth over the radio. He knew she couldn't respond while she was meeting with the IOA, so he could only imagine what she was thinking or feeling. That was probably part of why it was so hot.

Okay so it was a little kinky too, but John found he really didn't give a damn. Every relationship needed a little spice, right?

"You have no idea how hot it was the first time I found your G-spot, Elizabeth." John shifted so one arm was behind his head. He drew out her name in the way he knew would make her tremble. "I've got two fingers on your G-Spot and I'm licking your clit. You're trying not to moan, but if I curl my fingers back you won't be able to help yourself."

John let his hand slide up his dick, his thumb swirled over the wet tip. He wondered if Elizabeth would ever let him do this again.

"You have no idea what your voice does to me. Sometimes in meetings I can't help but think about taking you there on the conference table." Unprofessional? Maybe. True? Hell yes. Sometimes thinking about her naked and under him or riding him was the only way he could get through the really boring meetings.

"I want to hear you scream," John said, lowering his voice as he stroked from base to tip.

He thought he could get off just by the noises she made when he made love to her. He hadn't yet, but it was a near thing. He could hear her breathing over the radio and the other voices had dropped away. He wondered where she was.

"Where are you Elizabeth?" he whispered. "Did you sneak away from your meeting to touch yourself?"

The thought of Elizabeth touching herself while he was away off-world had kept him warm on many nights. He stroked himself again and thought of what her hands felt like when she did it. But then the radio clicked abruptly, jolting John out of his fantasy. He wondered if he'd stepped over the line when she didn't reconnect. John closed his hand around his hard-on and wondered if he should jerk off here or take a cold shower.

The door opened and Elizabeth strode in.

John grinned, flicked the radio off and tossed the headset to the side-table. She made a noise that was part groan and part angry huff as she ripped off her shirt and bra in quick succession.

"Elizabeth," he drew out her name again, just to tease.

He knew he was being a bastard and hew knew she was going to make him pay. He was counting on it. Her socks and shoes were gone and she was glaring at him with annoyance and lust as she stripped off her grey pants.

"You're wearing panties," he pouted.

"Disappointed?" she asked.

She took them off and flung them at his head. He caught them. They were surprisingly wet. He casually tossed the garment aside so he could take her into his arms.

"Not really," he told her.

"Good," her voice was a near growl by his ear as she crawled into his lap.

Her teeth nipped at his lobe and her hands went into his hair, tugging. He willingly let her pull him into a fierce kiss. He was surprised and turned on by her reaction. He hadn't known where things would lead, but he liked it.

John broke away from her lips and assaulted her neck, leaving kisses as light and gentle as hers were wild and impatient. Elizabeth's head tilted to the side as her hands ran up and down his back. John smiled into her skin and began kissing the freckles on her shoulder up towards her ear.

"Want me to go down on you?" he asked when he got to the shell of her ear, caressing it with his lips. Not that he minded, but he wondered if she expected him to do what he'd been describing.

"Later." Elizabeth reached between them, palming his dick. John's eyes rolled back into his head as she stroked upwards with a twist. She pushed at his shoulders and he fell back onto the bed. He liked it when she was on top. She held him then lowered herself with a small gasp. He sat back up to suckle on her breasts while she adjusted. Elizabeth shifted her hips and licked along his jaw, moving up to his ear. John's hands roamed across her back.

"You're such a bastard," she said before nipping his jaw and soothing the small hurt away with a kiss. "I should make you pay for that."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Elizabeth pushed his shoulders back to the mattress once more. She leaned over him, sliding up then back down again. The rhythm she began was hard and fast as John's hands stroked up and over her breasts while she rode him. Elizabeth leaned forward, changing the angle and grinding her hips into his, looking for more stimulation.

Elizabeth's hair swayed as she rode him, and John watched her bite her lower lip and helped guide her movements as they became erratic. His fingers found her clit and he worked her up as she moved over him. His other hand went to her hip, fingers digging into her side slightly. She increased her pace again and his fingers dug harder as he fought against coming apart under her.

She came apart first, grinding her hips down onto his and arching her back, crying his name to the ceiling. John worked the pad of his thumb over her clit, drawing her orgasm out. He surged up to meet her as she began to collapse. John's lips found hers and he took possession of her mouth fiercely. Her eyes were still unfocused when he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so he was on top.

John felt painfully tight within her. Elizabeth's inner muscles continued to grasp at him while she came down. He needed to move though. John slipped one arm under her shoulder, bracing himself. His other hand was busily gliding along her side, squeezing her breasts, touching where they were joined, stroking every inch of her that he could reach. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, drawing him deeper.

John's lips found hers and again as he began to move. He captured the little exclamations she made that spilled between their lips as he thrust forward. His fingers slid down, working at her clit.

She wouldn't need much to come again, he thought smugly.

He swallowed her second cry of release and continued to move, now finally seeking his own. He buried his head against her shoulder and braced his other arm behind her. Movement became erratic as he neared the end. John came with a deep growl against her skin, spilling his release into her.

John slipped out of her as he rolled to the side. He idly noted his towel was under them so they probably wouldn't need to change the sheets. She rose up on one arm, still catching her breath. John grinned smugly up at her. She scowled at him and slapped at his shoulder.

"We are never doing that again," she told him.

John pouted. "Never?"

"No! You're lucky this wasn't an important meeting!"

"If it had been an important meeting, I wouldn't have done it," John assured her, catching her smaller hand in his so she couldn't beat him further.

Elizabeth sighed and gave him a withering look. John tugged her back down to his chest.

"You didn't turn your radio off," he reminded her before kissing the shell of her ear.

She sighed, relaxing slightly. "We're still not doing this again," she insisted.

"I'll let you talk dirty to me next time," he counter-offered.

She looked at him for half a minute before rolling her eyes and climbing over him. "I need a shower."

"Want me to join you?"

Elizabeth paused at the doorway, gloriously naked. She gave him a heated once over before smirking. "Maybe later."

John smirked to himself and rested his head back on his arms. Life was good.

~fin


End file.
